


Folle veleno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ostentata follia [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come Harley è diventata immune al veleno.





	Folle veleno

Folle veleno

+

Harley dimenò le gambe e gettò indietro la testa, scoppiando a ridere. Stringeva al petto il borsone nero ricolmo di mazzette di banconote. La maglietta con su scritto ‘Daddy lil monster’ le stringeva il petto e il vento le faceva ondeggiare i codini biondi, decorati con ciocche rosa.  
Poison schiacciò di più sull’acceleratore, masticò rumorosamente la gomma da masticare. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi ed indossava una maglietta verde acido attillata con su scritto ‘Poison girl’. Harley si sporse verso Ivy sorridendole, le spalancò le labbra carnose e velenose con pollice e indice. Le tolse la masticante e se la mise in bocca, masticando rumorosamente.  
“O diventerai assuefatta e immune al mio veleno, o morirai male” brontolò la rossa. Harley fece una bolla e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa al cuscino del sedile.  
“Il veleno è quasi divertente come l’acido, ma ci vorrebbe più ‘Pudding” trillò. Poison girò di scatto il volante e prese a velocità una curva con la porche rosa che guidava, facendo una sgommata.  
“Sono convinta che anche a lui manchi” brontolò. Harley si piegò in avanti e le sfiorò la guancia con le labbra.  
“Sai, dovrei baciarti, per diventare davvero immune, mia sociopatica manipolatrice misandria” sussurrò con voce seducente.

 


End file.
